Static Tradegy
by i0pk
Summary: UPDATED GODDAMN FINALLY! Baralai and paine had a dark secret back in the days of sin, and after the battle with shuyin, baralai is dead, now Paine is standing on the edge of insanity, will someone help her out of this? Before it's too late? Rated R for pr
1. TwoFaced

A/N: Ok this is a start on my full fledged story, some of you might like it some of you wont, but im just here to say that I tried my best, if u guys don't like it, well screw u guys. If u guys don't like swearing, then I suggest not reading this story, as it has quite a few swearing words.  
  
I warned you guys, don't give me a review that says, "OMG YOU SAID FUCK…OMG YOU WILL DIE BY GOD'S HANDS!"  
  
I don't want that ok…I warned you guys. So… um, enjoy.  
  
Oh yeah one more thing, this story switches back and forth between present tense and past tense  
  
anything written in italics is in past tense, except for when there are quotes around it.  
  
"_blah blah blah" _- present tense or past, its just someone talking that no one knows who the shit is talking  
  
_blah blah blah - _past tense  
  
blah blah blah - present tense  
sorry for confusing you guys and please…enjoy my story!  
  
  
  
********  
  
Static Tragedy  
By: i0pk  
  
  
  
As Shuyin released himself from Baralai I quickly ran to his lifeless body. And silently cried in his chest, I felt a necklace underneath his robe. I was enraged as I ripped it off of his neck. Shuyin was the cause of this… he shall die by my blade, he shall die a million deaths. I drew my sword and ran besides my fellow friends and entered my fighting stance.  
  
_He has absolutely no chance…_  
  
Shuyin's blood… all over my sword, I couldn't help but laugh at Shuyins pathetic ness, he had fallen to a female, someone less superior than himself. I'm glad to see him crawl to Lenne and cry…that stupid bastard deserved a beating from me. What a child. I'm glad he never had a good moment with Lenne during that reunion, I hope he would hurry up and disappear. After we finished hearing the speech from Luca, I couldn't help but realize how much I missed Baralai, Shuyin took him away from me, so many memories… so many pain I had to go through to finally find love.  
  
Seeing Yuna find her love was too much for me to bear, I had faked a smile just to convince everyone that I was happy for them. But deep inside, looking at them made me sick. Screw love, who needs that shit anyways? If Yuna couldn't stick up for herself, and she relied on a man for that is simple sad. My pity goes to you Yuna, I thought you were more independent, but seeing you giggle yourself senselessly was embarrassing.  
  
It made me twitch in horror, knowing that *my* friend whom I loved and trust had a man to count on. Why don't I just take Tidus with me and show him how a real women treats a man? I'm sure Tidus wouldn't mind, given the fact he's with some stupid bitch. I sigh and head back in the Celcius, and I go in the cabin to take a nap, not thinking about what had happen to my friend. Even though I hated Yuna for this, I couldn't help but envy her. No, I don't hate Yuna, its my own fault for falling in love with him. And now he's dead. It's not Yuna I am mad at, it's my own stupidity. I closed my eyes and began to recall memories of my past.  
  
_I have never been the pretty, spunky, popular type in my life. No one understood me. I basically had to beat up on people who I thought I trusted, who ended up talking shit about me. Soon I couldn't take it anymore and I decided to forget all about my early past. My life was a fucking living hell. I had no job, no money…and worst, no one to come home to. During the time of the sin period, I had decided to become a recorder for this team called…the crimson squad, what a stupid name.  
_  
_They were a bunch of idiots, and what kind of nickname is death seeker? What a corny name, he must be one dull son of a bitch. A dude named Nooj, and some freak of nature named Gippal, and some wussy named Baralai. Oh my, I was their recorder, psh, big deal…buncha idiots.  
  
I've spent most of my life with these people, what a bad time of my life it was. It wasn't as bad as I thought, I actually got paid pretty good. After recording their training this one day, I walked around Luca to go find myself an apartment to stay in.  
_  
"_Boo! Boo! Get out of there!"  
  
I turned my attention to the blitz ball game in the middle of the city. I saw some kid a bit older than I am getting booed out of the game. Heh, that kid got some balls to swim away without crying, I stayed and waited for something funny to happen, only to see a fat dumb dude with orange hair enter the pool, sphere pool…whatever the fuck its called these days. All I remember from this event is bumping in those kilika wha? Beasts?_  
  
  
_Anyways I continued on my search for an apartment, only to be stopped by a few blitz ball players.  
  
"Kilika Wha?" I raised an eyebrow as one of their teammates began to flex his muscles.  
  
"Hey there baby, what's your name?" He combed his hair back with his fingers which made me laugh out loud.  
  
"Are you on crack? For yevons sake, go fucking kill yourself you good for nothing piece of shit." I grabbed him and shoved him into his teammates and continued on.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, we don't have any available apartments for rent at this time."  
  
Damnit… I was about to turn and leave this damn place but something caught my eye, and something made me stop right there. Something I regret doing, something I will regret for the rest of my life._  
  
_"Paine, Baralai, Gippal and I have an apartment in Mushroom Rock Road. Since you are our recorder, we decided to let you stay with us, if you do not mind."  
  
"Nooj, I'm not going to stay with you losers, and plus, why would I trust living with you? Would you try and rape me?"  
  
"Ha ha, of course not Paine, we only offer our home to you, not our children… That's when we get some time alone when that rule changes"  
_  
_Was he hitting on me? I don't remember, but I remember slapping his face right then and there. I swore, that man has a metal head. After I slapped him, my hand was bumping red from the pain of impact.  
  
"Tsk, tsk tsk, my, my Paine, must you be so short tempered? I was only joking around. Now come on, Baralai, and Gippal are fixing up the apartment, and we need your taste in designing."  
  
I couldn't help but smile at him, I quickly hid it by covering my mouth with my hands, attempting to show that I was yawning. We walked for miles and miles, but I only felt that I had walked for a brief amount of time, Time seemed to pass by quickly when I was with him.  
  
Did I really care about Noo-_  
  
"WAKE UP PAINE!"  
  
"Huh, oh, hey Rikku" I groaned as I realized what time it was, "Oh god Rikku, 11 AM? Give me more time to sleep, I spent a lot of time thinking last night."  
  
"I don't care! Come on! Yuna decided to take a day off, she's still at Besaid with her loverboy Tidus, and we have the ship to ourselves! Let's go to the Youth League headquarters! I wanna visit Gip- I mean, I just feel like taking a walk around there, hehe."  
  
"Whatever you say Rikku, I can't believe that you actually like Gippal, he's such a dork sometimes." I said with a small smirk.  
  
"HMPH, well, at least I don't like some, half robot, half man guy! I know you LOOVE NOOJIE WOOJIE!"  
  
I stood up and headed for the bathroom, "That leaves you with 10 respect points Rikku, and I mean it."  
  
"AWWW PAINE…! IM JUST KIDDING! What I meant to say was that, um, you're such a wonderful fighter!"  
  
I can hear Rikku jumping up and down on the floor, I couldn't help but chuckle at her actions, she was such a child at times. I stared at my reflection and threw water all over my face.  
  
_  
"Your promises…"  
  
_"What the?! Shoopuf?!"  
  
I stepped back from the mirror to see a reflection of Baralai's head talking to me! Am I going mad?! I began to tremble with fear, not knowing what to do. I ran out the bathroom door. Slamming the door hard enough to shatter the mirror into a million pieces.  
  
"_I won't forgive you…"  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
_A/N: well! Seems that this doesn't look so long compared to the other great stories out there. I just want you guys to enjoy what happened in Paine's past, and yes I have watched all crimson spheres, I just wanted to put more depth in it, so here it is. Thanks again for reading, later guys!


	2. Alone?

A/N: well heres another chapter for u guys! Enjoy  
  
and review! Bad or good I don't care! Just do it!  
  
_blah blah - _things in the past, or whatever, just try and understand ^_~

  
  
  
***************  
  
Static Tragedy  
By: i0pk  
  
  
  
I ran out of the bathroom as fast as I could, whoever that was, scared the crap out of me.  
  
"Paine? Are you alright? What happened in there? Were you having thoughts about Nooj?" Rikku had that childish grin of hers again.  
  
"Rikku, if you don't shut up in the next ten minutes. Then I'm afraid that you will have NO More RESPECT POINTS! Ok?"  
  
"HU! E'S CUNNO BYEHA! E MUJA OUI" She ran up to me and started crying and touching my feet.  
  
I pushed her off and walked out of this ship… I didn't want to think about what just happened to me, until maybe I find out why the hell I saw Baralai. Baralai… didn't you die? aren't you long gone by now? Out of the corner of my eye, there was Rikku as always.  
  
"Rikku! Cancel the trip to the youth league, we'll go there tomorrow, right now I'm just too tired to go."  
  
"Wha? Paine! You get back here young lady! You said you were going!"  
  
"Nah, not today Rikku, maybe tomorrow. I'll just stay here in Luca and go have a look around."  
  
"PSHHH! Ku ryja vih drah ZANG! E'S KUEHK PO SOCAMV!" With that, the ship took off and I was left on the stairs leading to the main city of Luca.  
  
Sigh, so much has happened here in Luca. This is the first time I really got to talk to my so called "Friends."  
  
_Nooj and I were walking around Luca, and found ourselves at the café? Well anyways, we spent a lot of time talking about our jobs, and all that crap. After all the walking in Luca, I was ready to just go to sleep.  
  
"Paine, maybe it's time we head to headquarters, its getting kinda late." Nooj just sat there right next to me, and giving a hand.  
  
I accepted, knowing that I was going to pass out from slumber taking over my consciousness. It took a while before we finally got to headquarters, I was way too sleepy to get a good look around my new apartment. All I remember is passing out on the most comfortable bed ever…  
  
I woke up to the touch of someone's body warmth. It was so comfortable, I couldn't help but close my eyelids and slide back into the dream world. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body and legs intertwining with mine.  
  
"Mmmm, mmm…"   
  
Wait a damn minute, why does that sound so fucking wrong?! My eyelids flew open and I jumped out of the bed. And to my complete surprise, I saw a half or fully naked Baralai laying on the bed.  
  
What the hell happened last night?! Oh my god, don't tell me he took advantage of me, oh man, this bastard is so going to get it now!  
  
My ears felt red hot and my mind went in a foggy haze, as I lost myself. I threw my body on the bed and began to thrash upon Baralai's sleeping body. I kicked, I punched, I bit, and I screamed.  
  
I can feel him shaking in pain, but what did I care? I hope he cries like a little baby, this little bitch deserved it. I threw him off the bed, after my rampage and I body slammed him and began to wrestle him to the ground.  
  
"PAINE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DO-" All I can hear is mumbling, I kept punching him in the gut, I wouldn't listen to a single word he said.  
  
"PAINE STOP! I DID- I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! STOP- DAMNIT STOP!" Baralai was bleeding from his face down to his legs. I had fucked him up pretty bad, heh.  
  
Nooj and Gip, uh Gipp- whatever the hell his name is, came in and dragged Baralai away. The blonde hair freako began to do some weird stuff to the bastard that took advantage of me, while Nooj stared coldly at me.  
  
"Paine, what in the fucking hell was that for?! What did he do to you?!" I stood up in defeat.  
  
"Nooj, look, I confess that I did a little too much to him, but he fucking raped me last night!"  
  
"What? No he didn't! That's where he sleeps, you crawled into bed with him remember?!"  
  
"Why is he ass naked then huh?"  
  
"You ripped off his shorts and boxers! He didn't rape you at all! He just happens to sleep without a goddamn shirt, now look what you did to him. Now he'll probably never sleep with another woman again.  
  
I couldn't believe what I just heard. That was a huge mistake that I just made. I blinked unconditionally, I felt so embarrassed, but not guilty, just embarrassed. I walked out the door in my shorts and bra, didn't feel like dressing up after the stupid mistake I made. Should I apologize? What am I saying? Hell no I shouldn't. It's not my fault, he'll just have to get over it, I hope he's ok.  
  
  
_I walked to the bench nearest to the stairs, and sat down. Feeling the breeze against my skin felt good. Being cooped up in that ship can make someone go crazy. A couple of minutes that passed by became hours. 2 hours I spent here, sitting and feeling the breeze.  
  
Lots of talking began to erupt out of nowhere. But where was it coming from? My eyes scanned the area and spotted nothing.  
  
_"Nothing will ever separate us."_  
  
Where is this voice coming from? I became calm when a group of people passed by, I sighed, and looked around for anyone else.  
  
"Must be my imagination, or those people that passed by" I said out loud. Why did I say that for? Was I trying to prove to myself that it was nothing? Another minute passed by and no voice came to scare the living crap out of me yet.  
  
_"This necklace will represent our love for each other"_  
  
This time something DID happen, a transparent moogle showed up in my field of vision. I stood up and followed it.  
  
_"Paine I love you so much…"  
  
_Oh no, not again… I searched wildly for that moogle, I eventually followed it into the busy city of Luca.  
  
_"One day, we will have a family together, no more Sin, and no more sorrows."  
  
_In a matter of seconds, I found myself sitting on the bench I was sitting on minutes ago… the moogle was nowhere in sight.  
  
Was I dreaming? And what's with that voice…? I mentally slapped myself realizing the time. I called Rikku over with the commsphere.  
  
"Rikku, come pick me up now!"  
  
"Roger that doctor Paine!"  
  
"Stop that."  
  
When the ship came, I gave one last glance at Luca, the place where my dreams came true, the first day that I fell in love with you…  
  
_"We will be together…forever, and ever, nothing will ever separate us."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
A/N: SO?! How did u guys like it?! Im pretty sure its not that long, and ill try and make it longer next time, im sorry this came out a little late, school and ffxi has been in the way of this story  
  
im not really good at this suspense stuff, but my 5th grade teacher said I was alright, even though that was a while ago, but I think im pretty good at it, I watch a lot of tv, and it has a lot of suspense in it, most of the time  
  
ANYWAYS I hope u guys like my story please review. Nice or naughty. Whatever =D  
  



	3. Noise And Demons

Chapter 3: Noise And Demons

Whoever has watched the movie "the advocate" (the one starring keanu reeves) and has somewhat knowledge of thought provoking demons should have an idea of how serious this chapter is and how it helps bring Paine out of her inner demons. This story implements the need of help in any given situation. And can prove just how hard it is to deal stuff alone, and the guilt of selfishness.

* * *

Paine laid on her bed, staring blankly at the tainted glass window before her eyes. The slow soft whispers of raindrops ever so lightly smashing up against the glass, as if trying to break into this prison. The stars were slowly beginning to show their color, slowly overcoming its misty counterpart. Rikku had left Paine alone in her own private room to sulk to herself, while Rikku happily chatted the night away with Tidus and Yuna.  
  
"Ya, um, ya know Yunie," Rikku said stuttering, "Paine's been really weird, and I'm not talking about her usual gloomy state, she's like, weird scary, like she's some enigma. You think you know anything about this? It's really creeping me out!"  
  
Yuna eyed Rikku hard before opening her mouth, "Rikku… I think you just need some fresh air, girl's go through stages in life, and this happens, Paine's just experiencing hers at this moment, just leave her alone."  
  
Tidus jumped at the opportunity and reminded the two young women of a celebration held at Besaid for some religious belief, "So ya wanna go ladies?"  
  
Rikku quickly nodded and began jumping up and down with immediate excitement. Reminding both Yuna and Tidus of a wild Chocobo on the loose.  
  
"Yippe Yippe! Par-Tay!!" Rikku gleamed.  
  
"Don't forget Rikku… Paine is still here, you might want to ask her before we go anywhere, it'll be a pain in the ass to wake up and find that everyone is gone." said Yuna.  
  
"Yeah I know, don't go worrying yer ugly little head off, I made sure that Paine would be fine! I visited her earlier before we had this oh such wonderful conversation!"  
  
"Well with that being said… let's go to the celebration then!" Yuna said while pumping her fist in the air, and while grabbing hold of Tidus arm tightly.  
  
Sweat, heat, and stuffiness baffled the young platinum haired warrior she clenched her fist tightly together and put them up against the wall. Paine felt as if she was going to meet her demise, her breathing became quick atrocious inhalation. Beginning to lose her consciousness, Paine slowly opened the door leading to the original 3 beds Yuna, Paine, and Rikku used to sleep in.  
  
The ground eerily creaked after each step Paine took towards the ever so far stairs.  
  
_'Look at what you've done you wretched witch outcast!…'  
  
_Paine stumbled to simply reach the stairs, which was short a few feet away, her short gasp for air quickly wore on the warrior, the feeling of dying. Paine had the need to rid of the unknown burden confined within her. A brilliant flash of lightning displayed Paines hurt expression trying desperately just to reach one simple goal. Paine shook her head vigorously, trying to get the ringing that was forming in her mind.  
  
"RIKKU COME HERE! I…I can't BREATHE, Rikku! Brother…anyone?!"  
  
The crew of the ship had already left for the shores of Besaid for a celebration… they had left way before Paine had any saying in this situation.  
  
"You can't be," Paine began, with a noticeable voice of stress, "Fucking serious!" The young warrior collapsed. Her hand acted as if they had butterflies within them, they shook like fiercely, still trying to get a grab of the handles of the stairs. Paine stared hard at the handle, focusing in a meditating matter. She finally reached the paradise of the handles, and began lifting herself up, and towards the steps…  
  
_Thud, thud…_  
  
Paine snapped her head towards the sudden source of noise, cautiously eyeing every corner of the awkwardly dark room. She laid her eyes suspiciously at the very strangely dim lighted corner of the room. Suddenly a flash randomly flew right by Paines slow reacted eyes.  
  
She felt sweat build up within herself, Paine had a distinct feeling that some terrible entity would come and take her away to kill her. Even with the stills of the wind blowing against the ship calmed Paine down considerably, it still was not enough to shake her thoughts out of her head.  
  
"What in the-" Paine thought out loud. Wild thoughts of murder sprung up in her mind, as the strange noise were to loud, it was as if the noise was straight ahead of her feet.  
  
"Hiya Dr. P! Whatcha up to?"  
  
Paine stared at the shadowy figure which seemed to sound a lot like Rikku, and look like her. The unusual sound of silence began to plague the two. Only broken by the repeated question of 'Rikku'. Much like a broken record player, the strange entity still continued its now annoying favorite phrase.  
  
"Hiya Dr. P! Whatcha up to?!"  
  
Paine could already sense the tension between her and this entity. She had no freaking idea who or what the hell this thing was. Just then the figures face appeared right in front of Paine's sight, which in the process pushed Paine further back, furtherer away from the stairs.  
  
The sight was a horrible one… the face of a demon, staring evilly at the poor women before it. Snarling, and snapping its terrible teeth together, Paine watched as the demon repeated it's sentence with a distinct sense of deja vu . Paine could see that this face was beginning to become emotionless, and more transparent. And began to pick herself up, prepared to run to safety.  
  
"Rikku! Yuna…Please Anyone!" Paine's useless shouting became less frequent, "Please, someone help me…" At this point Paine had finally cracked, she broke down in the middle of the room and curled into a ball.  
  
Paine dared not take a peek at the sight of that awful monster she saw beforehand. But here she is thinking about death again, ruined and crumbled upon the floor, the cold hard floor, much like suffocating, Paine felt. Her only true desire is to get the hell out of this damned place and find her friends.  
  
_'Friends… yes, friends… Yuna and Rikku… no, not Yuna. Just Rikku.'_  
  
_'Paine… you have no friends remember… you called me your one and only friend remember? Our unbreakable friendship together?'_  
  
Paine had just about had enough, hearing her inner demons is bad, but getting Baralai's voice within her mind was just plain crazy, not to mention pathetic.  
  
Still yearning to get out, Paine painfully tried to maneuver her way out of the airship, now with the condition that her legs and mind are totally wrecked beyond immediate and full usage, but with the picture of that demon still lingering within the depths of her thoughts, Paine pushed on that thought, helping her move towards the elevator. Paine had finally managed to reach the elevator, but with no avail… the powers to the damn ship was not working.  
  
Paine laid her back towards the control panel to work the elevator and sighed in deep, seemingly lost in thought.  
  
The party seemed to be at its climax point, from above, the small island of Besaid seemed like it was caught in a thousand miles of fire, glaring the views of any who would dare take a peek at the highlight of a celebration. Rikku, as usual was the center of attention, basically grabbing any guy in her line of fire and dancing her heart and soul out, still she dared not grab Tidus, for she feared what her cousin would unleash upon her.  
  
Out of the shadows Tidus immediately grabbed Rikku's shoulder turning her around abruptly, and interrupting Rikku from her bump-and-grinding (A/N: otherwise known as freak dancing ) )  
  
"Rikku…don't you think you should check on Paine? I mean, she must be awake and pretty upset that you just left with telling her about anything," Tidus stated at the buck wild Rikku, "I don't even think you spoke to Paine about this party at all… not that most of us remembered about it, but yeah, you get the idea."  
  
The music grew only louder, deafening the sound of Tidus' voice, barely able to hear anything but a whisper from Tidus, Rikku got the message and walked towards a table where Yuna was seated, with a whisky in hand. (A/N: I don't know about you guys, but when I think of Yuna with a whisky, I just have to laugh my ass off.)  
  
"Hiya Tidus and Yunie, whats up?" Rikku announced tiredly, her quick and rasp breaths only made her more tired, and less able to hear Tidus and Yuna.  
  
Yuna peeked over to Tidus, and took the split second to begin talking. "Look Rikku, I'm glad you're having such a wonderful time, but I think it's time for you to check up on Paine, and as a friend, and as a cousin, I think you should stick around there, and wait for Tidus and I to return to the ship."  
  
To Yuna and Tidus dismay, Rikku pouted and kicked dirt onto their shoes. "WHAT?! Are you expecting me to help her now?! In such a crucial time? At the time I'm having the most fun in the point of my life before my mid-life crisis kicks in, are you nuts?!"  
  
Yuna nodded buoyantly, "Well of course! It happens Rikku. I apologize, maybe tomorrow I'll go buy you ice-cream or something."  
  
Rikku spoke up, "I can't," without evening reaching mid-way towards her sentence, Rikku began to stutter, "I-I c-ca-ca-can't b-believe you Y- Yunie! My own family?!"  
  
Tidus giggled and took this opportunity to respond to Rikku's slow reactions to head over to the ship. "Well what are you waiting for? A written invitation? Get your butt over to the ship! Pronto!"  
  
Rikku was finally kicked to the curb, and began walking towards the ship, with the sound of crickets in the background, and the source of relaxation, from the peacefulness of the Besaid cool and calm jazz music session booming from the party.  
  
_'Why should I go help Paine… I mean, what if she's not even awake?! Stupid Tidus, making me do this and that… just so he can get into Yunie's pants, that jerk._  
  
"Damnit Paine, you are a pain in the ass!." Rikku's thoughts have leaked out of her mouth, "I can't believe you! If only you weren't such a pain I would be enjoying myself! UGH."  
  
_That's it, I'm going back to the party whether anyone likes it or NOT!"_  
  
Rikku turned around sharply, not even giving a glance back towards the airship that was right before her, and begin walking back towards the party at a brisk pace.  
  
Paine had seen this from the small window she had managed to crawl up to and look for assistance. But according to Paine's eyes, Rikku had left her for dead here, in a demon infested wormhole… to die.  
  
_Yes Paine…did you just not witness that? Your so called friend had walked out on you, not even glancing or checking to see whether you were alive or dead. Now, leave with me, leave with me!_  
  
Paines eyes gazed longingly at the unpaved roads of Besaid, staring so hard, she almost felt as if her inner spirit was actually outside, enjoying life, rather than sulking within it. The roads began to blur, and whiten.  
  
_'Are these tears? The moons reflection? The final hour? So is this what my Baralai experienced before his death…? I hope Rikku can live without me then. Let this death be a lesson for her.'  
  
_

* * *

WHEW WHAT a chapter huh?! Goddamn, I had this chapter plotted so long ago but could never get the time to type it up, high school, hw, cs, and all of the normal teenage stuff. Anyways im sorry for the delay in this chapter, I promise it will not take this long ANYMORE! Please r/r!!!! 


End file.
